The Last Ride
by The great artist
Summary: follow's our Marauders and Lily Evans trough their last and final year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry and makes you experience all the fun, pain, jealousy and love with them
1. Preface

**hey guys, **

**this is my first written fanfic, so please have mercy when you review it. also i want to say that i shall try to post a chapter every week. hope you have a lot of fun in reading this as much fun as i have in writing it. **

**i do not own harry potter, it is all property of J.K. Rowling**

* * *

___Preface_

_The steam was blown upwards, vanishing in the summer's breeze as it came pouring out of the fiery – red coloured steam – engine. It's wheels beneath crackled as it thundered forward: gaining speed. The sun reflected the fiery – red excessively and the windows glinted faintly in it's reflection. Behind the windows, the little bit amount of space was squeezed to it's limits. For many wanted to see the beautiful country – sight, that was, so clearly, Scotland. Cause, for many it would be their last._


	2. Chapter 2

****Hey guys,

I know it has been a while since I posted this story, saying that I would try to post a chapter every once in a week but I just couldn't find the time, because of school and everything. I will try to post more chapters soon, just hope you will enough this one.

PS: keep in mind that I am from dutch descent and that this is my first fan fic I have ever written.

also this story and its characters containing, all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. also do not read this story if you're against a lot of sexual scenario's.

_enjoy!_

* * *

**1.**

** Longing**

The crowd was getting thinner and thinner as the students made their way over to the golden, red steam – engine. A feeling of joy, happines and sadness, mixed together, filled the air.

I watched them get in, I knew that I should get in quickly myself. But I had to do something first. I just needed to do it, it was too important to forget. I had gone over it many times before in my head, during lessons or sleepless nights and many more times with Remus, during our study hours in the library. However, I was still feeling like a ball of nerves, as if I could crack at any moment. I had already been nerved - wrecked from the moment I had awoken. I had hoped a refreshing shower would have calmed me down, but it hadn't. Not even food had done the trick. It wasn't as if I was going to commit my love to her or ask her to marry me, Hell No! That was something for which a different time as well as place was required. No, what I was going to tell her, if I even would at all (at least not at this rate) was simple, much simpler then you can even imagine. I would just have to walk up to her and face her, easy said, not so easy done do.

See, I knew that our relationship, if you could call it one at all, had been progressing and developing. Do slowly, nevertheless, steady. I still felt like I was going to face the fiery red - head, who had hated and clearly only shown a great dislike or despise for me, five and a half years in a row. It was perfectly clear to the public, who hadn't witnessed the process, that she would, assumably, either slap me in the face or kick me in the guts. Do I knew, unlike the rest, that she wouldn't.

_Then why did I feel like she would? Cause, I couldn't find a solution for it myself. __  
_  
The reason, I had mentioned earlier on, wasn't the only one. I mean; I could get on the train, find her and tell her. again easier said then done, nevertheless, I could. But she hadn't shown her face in public at all this morning. So, what I was exactly doing, wasn't postponing the matter in question, but waiting. So, I could put it into mention, quit frankly.

Then I saw her. She was just standing there and looking around with a unreadable look spread across her features. she wore her hair loose and over her left shoulder, exposing a tiny piece of skin of her neck. She was dressed in a pair of short tight blue jeans. Exposing her beautiful long legs and, don't blame me for saying this, also showing the full - roundness of her seating flesh. However, what really did it, was the white tank top she wore, which showed her cleavage, quit visibly. I felt my trousers getting tighter. I swallowed roughly, took a deep large gulp of air and made my way over to her.

When I was in audible distance, I cleared my throat lightly to announce myself. And when she turned around, to my surprise, she had a beautiful smile spread across her angel - like features. Which only caused my trousers to feel tighter. 'Evans...' I cleared my throat. However, she kept smiling and my trousers kept getting tighter 'if I may, let me say that you look beautiful today' I shot her a grin, a shy one of course!_ (she would slap me if it was cocky or arrogant, that's for sure). _'thank you Potter, that's very kind of you to say' a small part of me felt hurt at her use of my surname. Knowing my first name all too well. But, I shouldn't, after all I had done the same.

'what was so important that you wanted to talk to me about?' I shook my I head, totally forgotten what she was talking about, and, before I could stop myself, I answered with a dim - witted 'huh... what?' _very clever of you potter, smart way to show her you've grown - up._But she surprised me once more with a soft giggle of her own. I was completely astound and totally speechless for a moment.

What had happened to the Lily Evans from fifth year: _the one I knew_. I remembered her calling me an arrogant toe-rag, the words still stung. Or how she had compared me to the giant squad and that she would refer even him above me. I had been a total mess during the rest of the summer break. Locking myself up in my room, ignoring the worried looks of my parents and friends and barely eating anything at all...

'hello, potter... Are you still with us?' she said, partly joking and _(once again to my surprise) _partly worried, waving her small hand in front of my face, which must have looked rather screwed up. I shook my head, remembered why I had walked up to her in the first place and said what I had wanted to say all morning 'I... just came here to tell you that I would give you your space and stop...' I tried finding the right word to explain, but I couldn't 'ambushing' she said with a small smile on her face 'yeah... _(a small smile on my lips as well)..._And stop ambushing you from now on'

I held my breath, awaiting her response. She looked at me for a moment, with a unreadable look spread across her features, once more. Then just nodded, said a soft goodbye as if she was on the verge of tears, a trick my mind must have played on me _( that's what I thought at least),_and got on the train herself.

As I got in myself as well, still quiet astound with the way the conversation had gone, and as I settled down in my cabinet, close to the side of the window. And as I watched the scenery pass me by in a blur as the train started to build - up speed, the sound of my friends, loud, voices disappeared in the distance and before I let sleep take me in her grip, I felt a small sparkle of hope in the depts of my broken heart.

'!'

...

'!'

...

She slammed her hand down, forcefully, on the small alarm clock on her bed - night stand. Sat up straight against her pillow, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes after being drastically awakened and stifling a yawn in the process. Once fully awake, or a least to the curtained amount required for her to get up, she thrown her bedspread off her, revealing her nude body and got up to take a nice warm bath.

Christmas break at Hogwarts had begun two days ago and because she had no where else to go but stay here or face her sister, she decided to stay at Hogwarts. For it had been the best option and most favored of the two. Also for more personal reasons, which she hadn't shared with her friends for good measure. She also was the only one of the four girls that shared this dormitory, to stay at Hogwarts during the break. Which gave her the opportunity to sleep without underwear. Something, which made her feel, surprisingly, quit comfortable. It gave her a feeling of freedom.

She, not caring fetching herself a fresh pair of lingerie, made her way to the girls dorm bathroom, she shivered lightly at the coldness of the dorm. So, she sped up her pace, opened the door and walked to the mirror that hung across from her. She gave herself a good look over: she was slim and at average length, her hair was in a serious need of a haircut and her legs could use some shaving. And then her eyes stopped by her breasts, she had caught a lot of boys staring at them lately and she had politely ignored it, only two boys had managed to behave themselves around and latter surprised a bit. She didn't know how it had happened either, but in a matter of six to seven weeks of summer break, she had grown from a small cup C to a much needed cup double D. Her hips were rounder even her butt was fuller then it used to be. It all took her quit by surprise to say the least.

She gave herself one last glance and then grabbed a clean towel out of the small cupboard and turned on the tap of warm water, filling up the bath-top to maximum level. waited until it was full and then stepped in, feeling her body relax, immediately, once more.

Her seventh and last year at Hogwarts had gone off rather well up until now, if she might say so herself. Her grades were as high as ever and, which made her even happier, she had been given the honour to take on the task of being head - girl.

A sudden tinkling went trough her body as she thought of who had taken up the task of the head - boy duties: James Potter. She didn't know what had changed, but ever since the end of last year she had felt different about him and at the start of this year she was quit curtained she had feelings for him, do she didn't know how strong they exactly were nor had she told anyone either, afraid for the reactions. He had stopped ambushing her in the hallways, something he had stopped doing since the end of six year already, and he gave her her required and needed space, just as he had promised. He worked hard in class, got high grades and was even top of the class in transfigurations, which he was rather modiste about. Also something that he had changed in: _his character_. He didn't pull off as much pranks as he had a year prior and when he did, they were exactly quit funny. he didn't boost about his ego anymore and he didn't acted like he'd owned the place. He had grown - up into a man she wouldn't mind being with at all. And the thought quit scared her a bit.

When the tinkling became too much to bare. She fetched her wand from the side of the bath - top, cast a quick silencing charm and slowly let her hand travel down to her sensitive spot and started to rub her hand across it, moaning softly with her eyes closed, in pleasure. As the sensitivity enlarged and her moaning increased. She began to rub harder and faster over the same spot. until she couldn't hold it inside any longer and with a long intensive 'James!' she came right there and then. And as she was trying to steady her hard beat as well as her breath, she had an answer to her question: _the feeling was very strong, that was for sure._

* * *

hey guys!

hope you liked it. I know this one is a bit short, but I will post a couple of chapters as soon as I can manage it, _that's a promise_.


End file.
